Mobile devices, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, or the like, need an enclosure to be waterproof and dustproof, and many such enclosures do not provide adequate protection against dust and water. Disclosed is a better housing and technique for sealing and protecting electronic devices from water and dust.